nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuki: Bandit Trouble - 8/10/15
'Participants' Geikami Kazuki 'Title: Kazuki: Bandit Trouble' KazukiGeikami: -Kazuki was sitting in his apartment on his black two seater couch. He placed his hands on the back of his head which placed his right and left elbow to the sides. He slowly slid back on his couch and closed his amber eyes shut. Five or so minutes passed only to have a rapid tapping on glass could slightly be heard. Kazuki continued sitting there with his eyes closed thing it was just something that had blown in the wind and hit his wind but the tapping got louder, but as the tapping continued and began to get louder Kazuki’s eye lids opened revealing his amber colored eyes. He slowly got up from the couch and made his way over to the window. He reached out with his right hand placing it on the bottom of the window as he peered outwards. Much to Kazuki’s surprise there was a rather larger bird sitting there on his window ledge tapping at the glass of the window with its rather humongous curved beak. Kazuki Notice a small scrolled that had been tied to the large black bird’s dull orange leg. Kazuki lifted up the window the bird let out a rather loud screeching sound as the rain started to seep its way into the open window. Kazuki reached out with his left hand and pulled on the black string that attached the scroll to the bird’s leg letting the scroll drop into his hand he slowly pulled his arm back through the window. The Large black rain soaked bird cocked its head and took off into the cold rain filled air. The bird that was at his window with the scroll was gone from sight within a matter of a few seconds. Kazuki unrolled the scroll and began to read it over. In the scroll was a mission that detailed a pair of shinobi had been lurking around the training grounds and The Kage his self was asking Kazuki to check it out. KazukiGeikami: - Kazuki quickly threw on his normal attire which consisted of a larger hoodie like coat thicker cloth of blue and black that stretched out past his waist. The long sleeves of this hoodie like coat covered the length of his arms up to where his wrist where, which his black metal plated fingerless gloves covered from there till mid length of his fingertips. He adjusted his blue mask like re-breather that covered the lower half of his face with his right hand making sure it was snug in place. His long messy cobalt hair messy strands swung in front of his face as he moved about. Taking his right hand he tied his headband tightly around his left arm that had the Amegakure symbol stamped out on it. As always Kazuki was wearing his black cargo like shinobi pants that met his black opened toed metal shin guard cover shoes. His four black and blue Geikami symbol embroidered pouches hung off the sides of his waist and back. Kazuki quickly made his way out of his apartment and to the main street of Amegakure. It wasn’t long before he reached his destination of the training grounds. The rain falling as hard as ever the sound of the constant pitter-patter of rain drops smacking off the metal buildings filled his ears. A bolt of lightning ripped through the storm cloud filled sky revealing two shadowy figures standing off to the side of the main shelter in the training grounds. Kazuki brought his left and right up to mid torso height inter locking all his fingers and thumbs except his two pointer fingers from each hand forming the seal of the tiger. In a blur Kazuki body flickered over to the top of the roof of the shelter just above the pair. Kazuki peered over the roof and down at the pair looking at the tops of their heads. Both of their heads were covered by a dark green hood.- KazukiGeikami: - Before Kazuki knew it the one appeared behind him and with a quick fluid movement of the first unknown shinobi flung a kunai. The Kunai flew towards Kazuki’s back; luckily enough Kazuki heard the footsteps of their landing on the roof and turned slightly so the Kunai went flying past him, only to stick in a nearby tree with a slight thud like noise. It had seemed these unknown shinobi meant business or at least the one did and was out for blood. Just as quickly as the first unknown shinobi attack the second one was now up on the roof as well but this one landed in front of Kazuki without a sound. Kazuki Quickly reached into his pouch and pulled out a blue tag like sheet of paper and began to quickly fold it into the shape of a paper shuriken. Kazuki swiftly infused the paper shuriken with his own light blue chakra giving it the same sharpness and strength as a normal steel shuriken but unknown to the other two shinobi Kazuki made this paper shuriken from an explosive tag. Kazuki took a few steps tp the side before jumping into the air, throwing his paper shuriken straight down in-between the two unknown shinobi. His arm was still a bit sore seeing as he really didn’t have time to fix it up or fix it up properly from the last mission he was on just hours before this. – KazukiGeikami: -As Kazuki Landed on the ground he felt a sharp pain in his left foot. It had seemed that these two shinobi’s planted Makibishi Spikes on the ground below and one penetrated his left foot. Kazuki winced in pain slightly as he fell two the ground on his put quickly he reached down with his right hand and pulled out the metal spike from the bottom of his foot. As Kazuki did he felt the warm rush of blood trickling out of the bottom of his foot. Kazuki shook his head slightly as he quickly gathered his thoughts and brought his hands together inter locking all his fingers to form the hand seal of the snake. The paper explosive tag shuriken exploded with enough force that it put a hole in the metal roof of the shelter causing the two unknown shinobi’s to fall down through it to the ground below. Seconds later Kazuki felt two sharp pains in his left arm. Without Kazuki even noticing the two unknown shinobi’s had thrown two Senbon that had hit him just below the cut he got from the pirate’s sword. Kazuki gritted his teeth together to make sure he didn’t let out and sounds of pain. With his right hand he quickly pulled out both of the senbon and flung them to the ground.- KazukiGeikami: -Kazuki had enough of all this and thought to his self he better end this little scuffle quickly. He started to inhale deeply as he started to knead wind chakra in his stomach and push it out of his mouth in a powerful gust that span six feet in height and length. The as the wind rushed at the two known shinobi’s it howled and whistled like a savage beast stalking its prey. The force of the wind was strong enough that once it hit the two known shinobi it forced both of them back into the stone ball bouncing their heads off of it heard enough to knock them out as soon as their heads made impact. Kazuki pulled out a stack of light blue tinted paper and pulled the black band off the stack of one thousand pieces and flung them into the air just after infusing his light blue chakra into the paper. The Paper began to swirl around the two unknown shinobi and began to stick to them covering them head to two leaving only a slight gap for their mouths and noses. – KazukiGeikami: - Kazuki began to breathe heavily as he took out a piece of paper. Taking out a small pen out of his punch he scribbled down that he completed the task and that the two shinobi that were stalking the training grounds had been subdued. He quickly took the piece of light blue paper and began to fold it into a paper butterfly and in fused his light blue chakra into it giving the paper flight. The paper butterfly took off into the rain filled air off to the tower only to make its way through the one opened window and land on the Kage’s desk. This little note gave in detail where the two shinobi where and that they needed picked up while Kazuki went back to his apartment to treat his wounds. In the back of his mind Kazuki knew he was most likely going to catch hell from Kazuko if she found out about all he went through just after their other mission.- 'End Results:' Kazuki found and captured two unknown shinobi.